


Algo

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eres una persona horrible"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo

**Author's Note:**

> **Palabras:** 940.  
>  **Spoilers:** _Many happy returns_ , el minisodio que fue nuestro regalo de Navidad.  
> ¡¡Feliz Navidad a todas!! Gracias por su cariño y apoyo.  
> Sin betear (¿quién se sorprende a estas alturas?)

\- Eres una persona horrible.  
  
Es lo primero que Sherlock oye cuando cierra la puerta del departamento. John está sentado en su silla, con un vaso en la mano (regalo de Stamford, el whisky, no el vaso), un chaleco nuevo (Murray) y su expresión menos amistosa (¿Harry? ¿él mismo? Necesita más información).  
  
\- Hola, John. Feliz cumpleaños. Atrasado. – deja el bolso en el suelo y duda antes de quitarse el abrigo. - ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?  
  
\- Oh, ya sabes cómo estuvo. Todos fueron – el “menos tú” retumba en la sala – Hasta Harry se comportó.  
  
\- Me alegro…  
  
\- Aun así, eres una persona horrible.  
  
\- Eso sigues diciendo. – se decide a quitarse el abrigo, la culpa es irracional, se recuerda.  
  
\- Sé que no tenías nada que hacer en ninguna parte. ¿Adónde fuiste para no tener que ir a mi fiesta sorpresa?  
  
El primer impulso es confesar la verdad, sólo es una palabra: Pakistán. Muy simple.  
  
\- No fue una fiesta sorpresa.  
  
Excepto que él mismo se encargó de complicar las cosas y ahora contarle a John no haría nada más que aumentar su preocupación. El plan original es el mejor, se dice, dejar que crea que todo fue por evitar a la gente…  
  
\- Ése no es el punto. – deja el vaso en la mesita y se pone de pie. Está bebido pero no ebrio. – La fiesta estuvo bien, todos te conocían, no habrías…  
  
\- John, aprecio tu preocupación, pero no quise arruinar tu cumpleaños. Soy consciente que no soy una persona social y…  
  
\- Déjame terminar. – se acerca a él, lo suficiente para que Sherlock alcance a distinguir el tipo de whisky. – Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no tienes por qué inventar que tienes que hacer algo para no ir a comer conmigo…  
  
Este es el mejor tipo de mentira, se dijo en su momento, una verdad (perseguir a los perseguidores de una Mujer en Pakistán) dentro de una mentira (algo que hacer) que cubre otra mentira (los amigos de John, con sus opiniones absurdas, su vidas aburridas, tratando de monopolizar su tiempo y por qué, John, por qué si me tienes a mí… lo que nunca va a decir en voz alta).  
  
\- Creí que me tenías la confianza suficiente.  
  
Y cómo no van a querer quitarle a John, se pregunta ahora, si él siempre anda con su corazón a la vista de todos. Otra persona se habría limitado a gritarle, sólo John se ofende por una supuesta falta de confianza. Si supiera…  
  
\- Por supuesto que tenemos la confianza suficiente, John.  
  
\- Bien. Dime, entonces, ¿adónde fuiste?  
  
\- Un caso antiguo en el continente. – el papeleo lo confirma, podría engañar a Mycroft con esto (atendido que su hermano no lo llamó apenas entró al país, supone que lo hizo). – Nada emocionante.  
  
No es completamente falso, después de todo, la Mujer es un caso terminado y, técnicamente, estaba en un continente. La verdad es que le encantaría decírselo a John, lo brillantes que fueron, lo mucho que corrieron, pero no es sólo su secreto ahora y no va a poner en peligro a su blogger si puede evitarlo.  
  
John lo mira con detenimiento y Sherlock sabe que hay cosas que ve que él no puede ocultarle (¿intuición? ¿lenguaje corporal?)  
  
\- Te divertiste.  
  
\- Un poco.  
  
\- Bueno, me voy a acostar. Después me puedes contar de tu caso, no tengo que publicarlo si no quieres, como la aventura del payaso…  
  
\- John…  
  
\- Bien, puedes ponerle otro nombre si quieres. – le sonríe. – No es que tu hermano…  
  
Sherlock deja de oírlo cuando siente que su pulso se está acelerando. Han pasado muy pocas horas desde que salió de Pakistán como para volver a sentir las señales en su persona otra vez. Pensaba que serían años entre los impulsos de nuevo, como pasaron desde la universidad hasta hace dos días. Pensaba…  
  
\- Feliz cumpleaños, John. – lo interrumpe antes que se le acabe el valor, su cerebro vuelva a funcionar o su amigo reaccione como Sherlock teme que reaccione. Sin embargo, le deja una salida, tomándose un par de segundos para ponerle la mano en la nuca antes de acercar sus rostros, mirándole los labios.  
  
Podría jurar que John asiente levemente.  
  
Se limita a mover sus labios sobre los de John, levemente, apenas tocándolos. Le sorprende no tener una lengua invadiendo su boca en el primer momento, no es que la necesite, esto no es exactamente el encuentro cargado de lujuria con…  
  
No. No va a besar a John pensando en Irene Adler.  
  
Se separa de él y sonríe. Espera que se vea como una auténtica sonrisa y no como la mueca que usa a veces, confía que sí, porque John siempre sabe como hacerlo sonreír.  
  
\- Todavía me debes mi regalo. – la mano de John está en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y Sherlock nota que no tiembla.  
  
\- Por supuesto. – su voz está ronca.  
  
\- Bien. – John carraspea y vuelve a besar a Sherlock antes de soltarlo. Un beso de buenas noches. – Todo bien.  
  
Sherlock no contesta. Si habla ahora terminaría contándole todo, suplicándole que lo deje entrar en su dormitorio y haciendo promesas que no puede cumplir. Lo ve subir en silencio (prometiendo de todos modos, aunque John no pueda oírlo) antes de recoger su maleta. Tiene que destruir las pruebas de su viaje antes que caigan en las manos equivocadas, supone que puede hacerlo mañana.  
  
Lo divertido es que cuando por fin se acuesta a dormir (un par de días despierto le estaban pasando la cuenta), en vez de soñar con sus aventuras en el desierto, sueña con un hombre bajito en una sala.


End file.
